


Poem For The Junkie.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bisexuality, Coming to terms with one's self, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gay, Grief, Implied Sexual Content, Lost Love, Love Poems, M/M, Memories, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Self-Esteem, but in a pretty way and less of a smut way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: You breathe the word fuck like it's a prayerand you've been too busy licking up lines on your apartment stairsto notice god died screaming.(The one where I write about Klaus being in love with self-destructing and then about being in love with Dave.)





	Poem For The Junkie.

  
  
You breathe the word fuck like it's a prayer  
  
and you've been too busy licking up lines on your apartment stairs  
  
to notice god died screaming.  
  
He was beaming down at all of us  
  
and then noticed the lust  
  
the agony  
  
the sinfilled synagogues  
  
the dying peonies  
  
 on mothers' gravestones  
  
the sound of humanity breaking each others bones  
  
 and calling it love making.  
  
He saw his hand around your throat and you begging  
  
him to break you.  
  
And he died violently  
  
wanting to take us with him.  
  
His greatest dissapointment.  
  
His bastard children.   
  
Humanity decided we'd make our own gods, then.  
  
  _Fuck_ creation, let us worship each other  
  
and you do.  
  
This is how former atheists find religon:  
  
in the tips of each others fingers  
  
in lingering kisses  
  
in swelling lips

and cries of crescendo  
  
the tender bruises  
  
and scratches left on hungry bodies.  
  
Will you ever be satisfied?  
  
Somehow his groans.  
  
leave you breathless.  
  
The trouble is  
  
the two of you won't last long enough to enjoy this.   
  
You lie  
  
in streets and cuss  
  
out your father for the way he ignored you from birth.  
  
You aren't good at love,

you were never shown how to be.

You often admit

you're fucked up  
  
and you're right.  
  
god died

screaming because of people like us.   
  
You are no longer ashamed of it. 

 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Nor should you be)
> 
>  
> 
> After being a fan of the comics and then watching the show on neflix, I haven't been able to get the characters out of my head for days. I wrote this for Klaus, about how I see his journey. I wrote it also about us, just people. How humanity may be ruined and broken but we learn to stop being ashamed of it, just like Klaus.


End file.
